


For The Crowd

by camichats



Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [146]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Engagement, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24564718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: It's not that James and Sirius are over-the-top about their relationship, it's that they're trying to divert some unwanted attention from Remus. Also they love each other and have no problem snogging in front of the entire school, but that's more like a bonus.
Relationships: Sirius Black/James Potter
Series: Imagine James and Sirius Prompts [146]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/752925
Comments: 6
Kudos: 171





	For The Crowd

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Prompt where James and Sirius are being very protective of Remus and being a power couple to shoo away unwanted attention from Remus. Thanks so much!”

Marlene frowned, looking at Remus with worry as he entered the Great Hall and slowly made his way over. 

"If you keep your face like that, you're gonna get wrinkles," Sirius said, half hoping that she would make a quip back about how-- wrinkles or not-- she was still the most gorgeous person at Hogwarts and would sufficiently forget about Remus and the activities that would make him look so downtrodden. 

"Is Remus hurt?" 

She always had to make things difficult, Sirius thought with a pout. 

"Not really," James said casually. 

"What the bloody hell is 'not really' supposed to mean?" Dorcas said from her spot next to Marlene. 

"Well, I'm 'not really' hurt because of what me and James did last night," Sirius said with a snort, "but it's enough to notice." 

"Ew, I don't want to hear that," Lily said, wrinkling her nose. You could always trust Lily to butt in when someone was sharing overly personal details, and it's one of the things Sirius loved about her. "Please, let's talk about _anything_ else." 

Later, James put an arm around Sirius's shoulders and quietly said, "Funny how the sex last night was wild enough that you're sore but I don't remember it." 

Sirius smirked at him. "And to think, no one noticed." 

"You're a magnificent bastard," James declared, pressing a smacking kiss to Sirius's cheek-- which elicited another 'ew' from Lily. 

* * *

Someone the table over in the Common Room was having an argument about 'creature rights'. Do goblins deserve to be treated as equal, have the centaurs had their rights violated by Hogwarts clearing out three-quarters of the forest to build on their land, that sort of thing. It wasn't a very fun conversation, all things considered. Mostly because someone was actually arguing that they should-- basically-- get over it and accept that wizards were better. They didn't phrase it quite like that, but it was the general idea: wizards can wield magic, they can't, therefore we're better. All in all it was sickening but not their business, so they kept their mouths shut and did their homework-- or, in James's case, worked on Quidditch formations for the upcoming game that he wanted to try and their next practice. 

And then werewolves got brought up, and it's like a hush fell over the Marauder's table. They hadn't been talking much to begin with, but they all paused in place, quills hovering over parchment and knuckles too tight on books. Remus sort of hunched in on himself. Not enough to be noticeable to anyone but them. It still made James's blood boil. 

Sirius's jaw ticked, and him and James glanced at each other. They needed to do something. If it were third year or before, they'd be able to let off some sort of explosion and claim it was an accident, but that stopped being believable after a while-- not that anyone had believed it by the end of their first year, but still. 

James's saw Lily at the corner of his vision and darted his eyes at her. Sirius gave a slight nod, and then they were reaching for each other, snogging like there was no tomorrow. Peter and Remus were far too used to them being weird that they didn't question it, and it had the desired effect of making Lily notice and interrupt them. 

"Potter! Stop snogging in the middle of the bloody Common Room," she called from where she was. 

"Sod off Evans, I can kiss my fiance anywhere I want," James yelled back. 

Predictably, all other conversations stopped and the Common Room was filled with people talking. Either they knew it all along, someone lost a bet, someone _won_ a bet, or they were yelling congratulations from their seat. The werewolf talk had ended immediately. 

"Since when are we engaged?" Sirius murmured against James's mouth. 

"Since about five seconds ago," James said with a grin. 

"No take-backs." 

"I wouldn't dream of it." 

* * *

Remus stared at them. Blinked. "You're getting married," he said flatly, like he thought they were the dumbest people on the planet. "So people would stop talking about me." 

"Yes. Oh and because we love each other, but that's like, a secondary reason," Sirius said, waving a hand dismissively. 

The look on Remus's face managed to intensify. Like yeah, he'd known before that they were stupid but now he was thinking it harder than before. "I'm... you have to end it." 

"No way," James said. He was laying on the floor of the dorm, legs kicked up on Sirius's bed as he held a Quidditch magazine over his face. "Mum's already made up invitations and put a notice in _The Prophet_. If we cancel it now, we wouldn't be able to do it again later." He lowered the magazine and looked over at Remus. "Besides, that's not the kind of drama we're going for. We're spectacularly in love, whether you want to believe it or not. Oh, Si, that reminds me. Are we inviting Regulus to the ceremony? Your parents aren't invited because I hate them and you hate them and I'm pretty sure Mum would commit double homicide if they tried to say anything to you." 

"I dunno how we'd get my brother there without my parents." 

"We can send him an invite and worry about it later," James offered. 

Sirius nodded. "Sounds good." 

"Groovy," James said, then turned back to his magazine. 

Remus was left gaping at them. No matter how long he stared though, he couldn't form the words to describe how dumb he thought they were. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a prompt driven blog @[imaginejamesandsirius](https://imaginejamesandsirius.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Feel free to drop by!


End file.
